To Mend a Broken Demon
by nobleboivin
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

To mend a broken Demon

Summary: After Rin's true nature was revealed, his friends started to ostracize him. Yukio assured his brother that they just needed time to adjust. However, a month went by and after a recent battle Yukio realizes that drastic measures need to be taken. Future Rin/Shiemi

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist.

Chapter 1

Yukio, Shura and the exwires arrive back at True Cross Academy. Yukio rushes Rin to the infirmary. Shura just stares at the others with a death glare that's scary enough to send Satan running with his tail in between his legs.

"What?" Bon snaps.

"What the hell was that?" Shura demands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think she's referring to the mission." Renzo states.

"Shut up. He knows damn well what I'm talking about. All of you do. Rin could have died protecting you idiots and none of you but the girls showed any form of concern." Shura snaps.

"He's half demon. He'll be fine." Bon states.

"He's half human. So is Yukio. Hell a lot of exorcists are half demons."

"It's not the fact he's half demon we have a problem with. It's the fact he's Satan's son and that he couldn't trust us enough to handle it."

"The way you wusses are acting is exactly why Rin didn't tell you. I'm so angry at you all I could just murder you. I need a beer before I decide to do so."

Bon, Konekomaru, and Renzo don't say anything and walk away. Izumo and Shiemi silently walk to the infirmary. Shura just lets out a disgusted sigh and heads to a bar.

At the infirmary, Yukio checks on Rin. Rin's wounds are healing slower than usual due to the demon's poison. The poison acts like holy water. Yukio thinks back to the mission. Shura, and Rin were working on fighting the demon and stalling it while Konekomaru and Bon were to recite the verse. Izumo and Renzo were escorting civilians to safety. Yukio and Shiemi were tending to the injured. However, something went wrong. The verse only pissed off the demon and it hurled spines at Konekomaru and Bon but Rin got in front of them and took the full force of the attack. He then unleashed as much of his flames as he could handle to cut the demon's head off. After that, Rin collapsed and needed emergency attention right away. The two boys managed to say the correct verse and finished the demon off. On the way home only the girls, Yukio and Shura showed any concern and checked on Rin.

Yukio snaps out of his flashback when he hears his brother waking up. Yukio sits at the bed.

"Nii-san are you okay? How are you feeling?" Yukio asks.

"Did we kill it?" Rin asks.

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"Your little weapon is fine just tell me that we killed the demon and that no one was hurt."

"Weapon?" Yukio asks and starts freaking out. He calms himself. "Yes the demon is dead and everyone is fine." Yukio says.

"Good." Rin says.

"You know you're not a weapon right?"

"Why else do you guys keep me around? It certainly isn't because of my personality."

Yukio lets out a sigh. He can see the sadness and signs of defeat in his brother's eyes. Yukio gives him a hug.

"You have people that care for you and like you." Yukio states.

"I like to know where." Rin says silently.

"Rin…. Just get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning."

"I'll be here. Not like I can go anywhere else."

Yukio leaves the room Rin is in. He growls with rage and punches a wall out of frustration.

"Yukio-sensei?" Shiemi asks.

"Hello Shiemi." Yukio says.

"What's wrong is Rin okay?"

"No he's not. I got to go see. Mephisto and Shura." Yuko snaps and storms off.

"That's not a good sign." Shiemi says. "Rin."

Shiemi rushes to the infirmary and sees Rin resting. Izumo follows her.

"He looks fine aside from his injuries." Izumo states.

"Maybe they got into a fight." Shiemi states.

"Maybe. Nii can you grow some herbs please to help Rin?"

The little Greenman that Shiemi carries around nods and grows a demon herb. Shiemi wraps the herb around Rin's arm.

Elsewhere, Yukio drags a drunk Shura to Mephisto's office and room. Mephisto stops reading his comic when he hears a knock at his door. Mephisto answers and before he can even say anything, Yukio storms into the room with Shura.

"Okay you never do that. Did something happen during your mission?" Mephisto asks.

"Rin is starting to believe everything about what everyone says about him." Yukio states.

"I had a feeling that may happen. Recently Rin has been a little silent and depressed lately. We thought it was from the constant missions, tests and such but it's not. He believes we only keep him around as a weapon." Shura explains. "So what do we do?"

"Why am I involved in this? We both know I like a little drama."

"He's your brother too, dumbass." Yukio shouts.

Mephisto almost chokes. Shura gets a chill up her spine. Rin wakes up and feels as if hell literally froze over.

"I've been trying for the past month to get the others to accept him and so has Shura but they're being stubborn about this whole thing." Yukio shouts.

"I see. So what would you like me to do? Call one of our other brothers to 'play' with Rin and try to kill the other students?" Mephisto asks.

"That would be a little too drastic. I was thinking of forcing the others to be around Rin constantly as well the types of missions that will force them to work together. Something an Exwire can do on their own."

"I'll consider it."

"That Shiemi girl likes Rin and Rin likes her. We could always play a little matchmaker with them." Shura says.

"That sounds like a plan." Yukio says.

"Very well. I'll get started at once." Mephisto smiles.

Two hours later when the Exwires, minus Shiemi and Rin, return to their homes they find their building condemned due to asbestos.

"What do you mean asbestos?" Bon shouts.

"We found asbestos therefor your dorm had to be condemned. Don't worry, you have rooms set up at the Dorms that the Okumura's stay at." Says a man in a hazmat suit.

"What?!"

Mephisto snickers as he sits on a building. Amaimon sits next to him.

"Gee brother this is nice and subtle of you. What game are you playing now?" Amaimon asks.

"It's quite simple really. I don't need my investment broken. That would be bad for everyone." Mephisto explains.

"I see. I wonder how this will turn out."

"Same here."

The two laugh some more when Bon starts cursing out the guy in the hazmat suit.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Review if you think I should continue please.


	2. Chapter 2

To mend a broken Demon

Summary: After Rin's true nature was revealed, his friends started to ostracize him. Yukio assured his brother that they just needed time to adjust. However, a month went by and after a recent battle Yukio realizes that drastic measures need to be taken. Future Rin/Shiemi

Disclaimer: Don't own Blue Exorcist.

**Chapter 2:**

**Ghostwriter: Thanks for the advice. I'll work on it.**

**SilenceOfRain: Thanks and here you go**

**SatanicAsch: Thanks so much.**

**MizoreShirayukiFan: Thanks and here you go**

**Hanamoto Aiko: Sure and here you go**

**Lolly08: Continuing**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. Here's the next chapter.**

Later that night the exwires, minus Shiemi and Rin, meet in the cafeteria of the dorm. Bon gives Izumo a look. Izumo gives an annoyed look back.

"What?" She snaps.

"Got rushed out of your dorm too?" Bon asks.

"A demon managed to get into my dorm and trashed the rooms. It just happened to be my room that they managed to trap and kill the demon." Izumo explains.

"We somehow got asbestos in our dorm." Renzo states.

"Asbestos? That just seems odd. Our places were given an inspection last month."

"I know. I'm thinking conspiracy."

"The Ironic part is this was the only place that was available to us. Which means we'll be staying with Rin and Yukio-sensei." Bon points out.

"Is that really a good idea?" Konekomaru asks. "I mean what if Rin snaps and tries to kill us?"

"Don't be ridiculous Rin isn't a mental case waiting to kill us. Even if he was, this dorm is the only available dorm and Yukio-sensei is here to handle any situation and I'm sure Shura-Sensei is too." Izumo assures him.

"You know you've been really supportive of Rin." Renzo points out.

"Someone has to be his friend unlike you idiots."

"He kept secrets from us." Bon points out.

"He's the literal son of the devil." Konekomaru adds.

"I have peer pressure issues. Although with how you're acting. I think you like him." Renzo teases.

"I don't like him in that way. Get your mind out of the gutter." Izumo growls.

"Good, you guys got here okay." Yuki says as he enters the cafeteria. "I was informed earlier of what happened and Mephisto went ahead and gave you all rooms here without even asking if that was okay." He adds.

"Couldn't you of fought the decision?" Konekomaru asks.

"I would if there was somewhere else you can go but there isn't. I can assure you that it's only temporary. You all have the same rooms as the last time you were here." Yukio explains.

"I see. What about Shiemi? Did she somehow get asbestos or have her place trashed by a demon?" Izumo asks.

"No her place is fine. However, Shiemi is staying here a few days to help take care of Rin." Yukio answers.

"Is she insane?" Konekomaru asks.

"Probably." Renzo adds.

"She's not insane and was the only one willing to help take care of Rin."

"What about you or Shura?" Bon asks.

"Aside from classes we have more duties than what you exwires do." Yukio says and then grins evilly. "However, if you're so concerned for Shimmy's safety you could always pitch in." Yukio adds.

"That's even worse?" Konekomaru states.

"He'll heal eventually." Bon states.

"Yukio-sensei it's not that we don't want to refuse an order it's just we don't want to get burned." Renzo says and laughs nervously.

Yukio sighs and grins once more.

"I understand. It's fine really. Hell I'm scared of being around Rin myself. I'm sure me and Shiemi can handle Rin on our own even though he can't control his flames very well." Yukio lies through his teeth.

"Dammit, fine we'll help take care of Satan's son." Bon says.

"Thanks. That means a lot. Rin will be home in a couple days. You guys might want to stock up on extra supplies." Yukio says and walks away.

"He used reverse psychology didn't he?" Bon asks.

"Yup." Konekomaru answers.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Someone does have to make sure Rin doesn't snap." Bon sighs.

"I agree." Renzo says.

Konekomaru nods.

"You guys are idiots." Izumo says and heads up to her room.

-With Shiemi—

Shiemi hangs up her cellphone after talking to her mother. She walks up to Rin's bed and stares at his tail. The furry appendage twitches as Rin lets out a pained groan in his sleep. Shiemi gets the strong urge to pet it. She looks around and starts to reach out only to quickly pull back.

"No, no that would be wrong and inappropriate. Besides, he's injured." Shiemi reminds herself only to start getting drawn to Rin's tail again.

Shiemi starts petting the appendage. Shura enters the room and notices what Shiemi is doing. She lets out a light chuckle. Rin blushes in his sleep.

"Having fun are we?" Shura asks.

Shiemi gulps, blushes with embarrassment and backs away quickly.

"No nothing. You saw nothing. I was just making sure Rin was okay." Shiemi says nervously.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Shiemi, I just didn't think you were that kind of girl." Shura teases.

"No, no, no." Shiemi says nervously and turns even redder.

"Oh relax I'm just teasing. You didn't do anything wrong. Petting a demon's tail relaxes them. Sometimes it does cause adult sensations but not often. Hell I've done it to him dozens of times. Yuki involved his tail in a prank war twice." Shura explains.

"You sure?" Shiemi asks.

"Positive."

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?" Rin asks upon waking up.

"Rin, you're awake?" Shiemi exclaims.

"Yes I'm awake. Your weapon is fine." Rin sighs only to become surprised when Shiemi hugs him.

"Shiemi what are you doing. I'm a dangerous monster whose only use is to be a weapon." Rin states.

He notices Shiemi crying.

"Shiemi?" Rin asks.

"She's been worried sick about you kid." Shura says.

"Yeah right." Rin says.

"But it's true. I've been so worried about you. And… and I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you. It's not that I was scared of you. It was because I was scared for you. I'm sorry I haven't been the best of friends. Please forgive me." Shiemi begs.

Rin pauses. He's unsure what to do. 'Is this a trick?' he wonders.

"She's being honest so if you say anything dumb like you're just a weapon I will gut you." Shura promises.

Rin gulps and hugs Shiemi.

"It's fine." Rin says.

Shiemi climbs up onto the bed and cuddles next to Rin as he continues to hug her.


End file.
